User talk:Darkest Reaper/1.0
You are in Archive Zero If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team No Reply Re:Aftermath Go ahead. Just make sure to follow the rules.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You mean the transcipt? As in my Aftermath series canonization? What do you mean?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To all who shall see these presents, greeting: :Know Ye, that reposing special trust and confidence in the fidelity and ablities of James Downing I do appoint Corporal in the UNSC Marine Corps to rank as such from the first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. This appointee will therefore carefully and diligently discharge the duties of the grade to which appointed by doing and performing all manner of things thereunto pertaining. And I do strictly charge and require all personnel of lesser grade to render obedience to appropriate orders. And this appointee is to observe and follow such orders and directions as may be given from time to time by Surperiors acting according to the rules and articles governing the discipline of the UNSC Marine Corps Given under, my hand at UNSC HIGHCOM this first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. AUTHORITY Lord Terrence Hood Commander UNSC --"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) And yeah. I think.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help RE: Ulsa image Yes, you may use any un-edited image I use. If it is edited though, then ask.--'Shade' 21:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Joining AAO Why certainly Of course. Killjax •''' Wiki Page RP: Reach...again. NCF Grammar template Civilty Warning 1 Additional Fail Medal images Thank you for those kind words. Yes, you may use those images. By the way, did you like the article Cole-141? RE:Pics Sure Important. Isn't that a tad bit godmodded? See, Corez is a bit too powerful. You might want to downsize him a bit, or you'll get that nasty godmodded template on him.}} Re: How? Corez, again. RE:Your talkpage comments A reminder Inactive? Re:Inactive There's a clear reference between Subtank and your articles. So either clarify your point properly, or stop pestering me about it.}} Don't make me laugh! Oh no, we're all so upset because such a talented user refuses to join AAO. Why the fuck would anyone want such a hugely untalented knave in AAO, in any case? Fail threat is fail.}} I think that sums up my feelings/opinions on the matter.}} Re: Ever heard Afterwar Hey Halfblood, looks like I was exception....To what was unclear. May I join your RP? I'd think that James Deserves a visit from an old friend XD.-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 21:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Be Mindful As shown here: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kazama-G321 And in other article talk pages, you've shown relative disregard for civility rules and our policy of good faith: '''be mindful of what you say'. Should you post more unneeded comments, or continue to phrase your comments rudely, I will be forced to issue a civility warning. Remember: post in good faith, and respect your fellow users. Sorry First of all: I didn't see all the rules such as can't do the time in the title Second: The post does not take place before the Scism I can't rember exactly what that was but my Arbiter is a different one because I read somewhere canon or fanon that Thel Vadam became the leader of the Elites And thrid: I thought the real fighting didn't begen until then I like there could be small battles that happened but not a real war. As for John I don't know what NFC stands for but it probably has something to do with the canon mistake and I believe I fixed that. I guess I won't be on an RP for a while then. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for my mistake. Hope the RP goes well. MtxDevin 21:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps A Second Chance? Hey there Halfblood I have come asking for a second chance at your RP I know I didn't read it and it's my fault. But the thing is I'm new to fanon or even posting on a wiki. I've been on a RP once at Mass Effect Fanon but it's very different from yours. So I ask that you give me a second chance. I understand if you don't. Also I won't hate you if you say no but I hope you will. Thanks! MtxDevin 01:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Uncivil Behaviour Thanks Man Thanks man. I won't let you down and I'll pay more attention to the RP MtxDevin 18:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Look Hey I was thinking. What if the Vardunee and Darree stayed loyal to the Covenant and trained the brutes but where hostile to each other? MtxDevin 03:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Right Your right but I got a solution. Vardunnee wants to serve the Prophets and his loyal to them even though the call him a Hertic and the elites aren't with the Covenant. Is that good? MtxDevin 21:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pic Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! RE:Gun RE: FFG-711 Your claim Sona never banned you. He just denied you access at this present time. No one gets banned from AAO without my approval. If you improve both your work and your attitude, you can be reconsidered. Yes, we tend to be elitist assholes about it, but I should note that we tend to look at attitude first and writing ability second. Happy editing!}} Laserific Thanks for joining Nice! I am happy to see a few people are already interested in my RP! You may add your characters to the list if you haven't already. Once enough users join, I will send you a message that the RP has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You know that you don't have to wait for every user to make a post before continuing right. Just make one whenever, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You've disapeared for a while now, do you plan on returning to the RP? It's prospering. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Your deleted content Re:NCF Sure thing.